


Broken Leg

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: TienCha love story that all started with a broken leg and blossomed into a wonderful relationship.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Not Fair

The 3 years leading to this tournament sure were odd. Master Crane finding out his rival's student had won the last martial arts tournament. Getting the news that Master Tao is dead. Then facing that weird kid almost 2 years back. Now with the 22nd tournament upon us, I had to mentally brace myself.

Knowing I was going to see that kid was exciting. Not only will I fight and win, but I'll be beating him in front of his friends. Something about getting to publicly humiliate him was giving me an adrenaline rush. Maybe I'll crush his friends along the way.

But when the day came, I was greatly surprised. It even threw me slightly off my game. As we walked with our master, I was trying hard to hold back my excitement. Especially since a true champion was going to show how it's done. Eventually, master had spotted his rival, and I get to meet my, supposedly, competition.

Which was just a little kid, and a… A… I tried to push down this weird feeling in my chest. Why do I feel this way after seeing such a weak—cute guy. I mentally shook my head. I have to keep my head in the game. This is one of my rivals. It doesn't matter how cute he looks.

As master argued with theirs, I couldn't keep my eyes off this one person. I did try not to just stare at him either. But he's just something to admire. Like the way he looks. How lovely his eyes were as he angrily locked eyes with me.

All but too soon, master order us to follow. I gave the guy one more look before walking into the tournament grounds. As we walked around, master was going about how he hates the Turtle hermit. I, on the other hand, was trying to control my own thoughts and emotions. Can't let that cloud my judgment and focus. I have an important goal at hand. After the tournament, it's a different story.

…

After signing in, we were waiting on Goku. It was going peacefully until Roshi noted out that he spotted his rival and old friend. When I turned to face them, I was slightly put off. The tall guy with them was the first thing I notice. Then again, how could you miss someone so tall?

He looked really mean and was giving me a weird feeling. Plus, why was he starring at me so much? Is he judging me? Do I look off? Is my outfit ok? Does he think I'm weak? Whatever his problem is, he's not going to scare me.

Some time after Goku had signed in, I went to use the restroom. When I came out, I was suddenly pulled and was pinned to the wall by that guy. "Hey there, turtle trash." What in the world? Not only did I feel angry and insulted but also intimidated. I even felt trapped, yet I knew I can easily get out, unlike when I was younger.

"You are ware we can't fight outside of the tournament." He practically leans into me, with one arm over my head. He even states that he's fully aware of the rules. "So, why are you bothering me?"

He had a smirk as he answered. "Just checking out the competition." Why did I have this weird feeling he meant more than just fighting. My arms felt like jello as I tried to push him away. I even tried to yell at him, but for some reason, I couldn't find my voice. "The name is Tenshinhan, but everyone calls me Tien. What's yours, turtle meat?"

Suddenly my face was burning up, and I was just so mad. I pushed him off and stormed away. How dare he! He not only pinned me, but he also insulted me TWICE! He's such a big jerk! I hope I get a match with him so I can teach him some manners.

I just made it back to everyone when they announce all fighters to get ready. After Bulma gave me a good luck hug, we were off. First stop were the locker room, and I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it. There was a good chance it might be that jerk. Damn bird brain.

As we waited to grab our numbers, for the preliminaries, the asshole decided to bug us. Belittling us and even saying how he could beat all of us without even trying. After a wave of insults between us he left us alone to get his number. If I don't get to fight him in the tournament, I will punch him afterward.

After looking at our numbers, it was good to see that I wasn't fighting any of my friends. But it was extremely annoying when the asshat made fun that we were given easy fights. It was really pissing me off. When he was up, I decided to see if he is really what he claims.

I have to admit, it was impressive to watch. But he sure was brutal about it. If he wasn't a jerk, I would have at least say good job. Or at least ask how he was able to become that fast. Throughout the rest of the first half of the preliminaries, he would give side comments, and I would try to stay away calm. That was until we had a break, and I went to confront him.

…

The moment I spotted the guy heading to the restroom, I took my chance. When he stepped out, I quickly pinned him to the side of the building. He looks so weak and pathetic but also super cute. Just having him like this is very tempting. "You are aware we can't fight outside of the tournament."

Wow. He even has a voice to match that cute face of his. When he tried to weakly push me, I wonder if he even wanted to get away. I was kind enough to not pin him on both sides. He's making it super tempting to touch that face. Or even know how his hair feels like. "The name is Tenshinhan, but everyone calls me Tien. What's yours, turtle meat?"

He then surprised me as he shoved me away. I was left speechless as he went. What did I do wrong? Soon it was announced for the fighters to get ready. Luckily, I was already close to the locker rooms and quickly started to change. I was about done when I spotted him. I just couldn't help to stare.

He sure has an incredible looking butt. I got a fantastic view as he was bending down to change pants. Just perfect enough to want to smack it. Not to mention, he has an overall great physique. If Chiaotzu didn't start pulling me away, I would have enjoyed it when that guy made his way back up.

I can't believe it. He's friends of the kid. On top of that, he doesn't look half bad in his gi. He's also not a bad fighter, but I wonder what he'll be like against a real challenge. I tried boosting when complimenting how strong he was. He just gave me an annoyed look. What's wrong with him? Can't take a compliment?

But he did surprise me when he was going to watch me fight. Might as well give him a show, so he can see how impressive I am. After my fight, I looked at him and he quickly walked away. That was rude. Throughout the first half of the preliminaries, I picked on him. Yet he seemed to be ignoring me. Which was very annoying. I'm here giving him attention, and he's not even acknowledging me! That jerk! I'll teach him a lesson sooner or later.

We were soon given a break midway through. That's when he wanted to talk to me. He probably was waiting to tell me how awesome I am in private. How wrong I was. Instead, he was going off about leaving him and his friends alone. The nerve. And telling me how much of a jerk I was being.

I was so mad I practically slammed him against the wall. I held his jaw as I pinned him with my knee, and my other hand on his hip. Cupping his face, I made him look at me. "If anyone the jerk, it's you, pretty boy." With that said, I let him go and walked away. He was being super unfair.

When it got down to the top 8, I was delighted that scum made it. Now how did I want to play this? I mentally told Chiaotzu to put "Yamcha" against me in the first fight. I even mention having "Goku" to be in the last match. I just hope pretty boy doesn't disappoint me.

To my great delight, he somewhat a challenge, but nothing I can't handle. I was even impressed that he was even able to keep up. He also had a few surprises, but I easily counter them. As the fight dragged on, I wonder how I should win. Maybe a broken bone to give me an excuse to have alone time with him. I'll even be nice and only break a leg.

Pretty soon, a group of his friends came to help. Even a transforming cat. Yet, what shocked me was that a girl held Yamcha's hand as they made their way through the crowd. Did he have a girlfriend? At that moment, I felt crush. This just isn't fair! He's just so cute. But looks like it's back to the original plan to destroy the turtle school.

…

This is seriously not fair! That big jerk! Why did he have to break my leg! Now I'm going to miss all the fighting. What made me feel even worse was how Launch was talking nonstop about the guy. I was grateful that Bulma got her to shut up.

Launch soon left, and it was just Bulma and me. When the door was close, Bulma sat on my bed. "Maybe if we made out, you'll feel better." That got me upset. I still don't get her. What part of this situation calls for a make-out session? At that, she always wants to do that. If I disagree, she gets mad with me, which also puts me off the idea.

Even sometimes, kissing her makes me feel weird, and not in a good way. But try as I must, I put on my best smile. "It'll make me feel a whole lot better if you cheered our friends for me." She pouted before asking if I was sure. "Yeah, since I won't be able to." She shook her head and said fine. With that, Bulma left.

Soon came in a nurse with a radio. "It's not much, but you'll be able to listen in, pretty boy." She winked and giggled before leaving. Oh boy, if Bulma saw that, I would have gotten slapped. Even though I didn't do anything. But of course, everything is always my fault. I turned on the radio and started to mop a bit while listening to the next fight.


	2. I'm Sorry

After they took Yamcha, I was highly upset. I was upset that I just didn't care much about the next fight. I was slowly starting to regret my decision, but it was too late. I wonder who that blue hair girl was. Maybe I was wrong about her being his girlfriend. That got me hoping again.

Before the 3rd match, the girl came back. Turns out, I didn't hurt Yamcha too much. That's good to know. Before I knew it, Goku's first match was about to begin. Now I get to study how I was going to beat him.

But what confused me was my match with the old guy. Like he was trying to get in my head and saying awful lies about my master. He's just jealous and nothing more. Then he had the nerve to jump out the ring. How dishonorable! But when I got a chance to speak with him, he made me question things. Even go as far as doubting my master's teachings. Also, remembering the horror I dealt with under Master Tao's teachings.

The finale match was being held the next day. So Master Crane wanted to talk about how we would win. Even daring to have Chiaotzu help me cheat. What! I ended up taking a walk in hopes of clearing my head. To my surprised, I ended up outside the hospital.

I levitated to what I assume was Yamcha's room window. When I peeked inside, I was left speechless. I quickly looked away. He and that girl were kissing. I suddenly felt an unfamiliar pain in my chest and had the strongest urge to cry. So he does have a girlfriend.

I quickly left the hospital grounds and went back to the hotel. On the way back, I stumble upon a turtle charm on the floor. I couldn't help smile as I picked it up. Maybe it was a sign to not give up hope. That thought alone made me smile as I hid it away with my belongings.

That night I not only mediated on my win but on other things, like what Roshi said, and the charm. When the day came, I pulled Chiaotzu to the side and told him not to interfere with my match. "But Tien, what about master?"

"No, Chiaotzu. I want to win this fairly." With that said, we were off. During our match, Goku's behavior seemed off. I mentally spoke with Chiaotzu, and turns out master was threatening him. Damn it! What was I going to do? I wanted to win so badly, but was this right? Doesn't master trust I could win this on my own?

I still can't believe I disobey Master Crane. But Roshi was right. It just didn't feel like I even won. Master also left Chiaotzu and me. I was feeling lost and not sure what to do. But it did shock me how Goku and Roshi were treating me. I didn't feel like I deserve it.

I was about to tell Goku something when I spotted that Yamcha was with everyone. Maybe I should walk away. I started to feel strangely nervous and stuck to the spot. He's so cute when he smiles. I wish I could see it often. Then he suddenly looked my way. I was expecting his smile to fade, but it stayed.

He even walked over to me. "Hey." He was giving me a smirk, and I couldn't help return it. Without thinking, I blurted out that I was sorry for the leg. He chuckled, and my face felt on fire. "It's all good. No hard feelings." He then lightly tapped my chest with a fist.

I can't believe it! Did he just forgive me? The spot he touched felt on fire, and I was feeling light-headed. If it wasn't for my training, I might have passed out. But now he was starting to walk away. Oh no! I want more time with him. That's when I remember what I was going to tell Goku.

…

After the announcer had stated the final match will be held tomorrow, I finally put down the radio. It's one thing to hear about the fighting. But I wish I was there to watch it. The nurse eventually came to check on me. Again she had her outfit slightly open, and I quickly looked away.

Thankfully she left as quickly as she came. What is wrong with me? I still fear cute girls, even more, that I'm with Bulma. Not to mention how uncomfortable I am with myself. Kind of wish I had… what's his name again? Tien? Yeah. I wish I had Tien's confidence. He's so sure of himself. I wish I was like that.

Pretty soon, everyone came to visit, and it was nice to hear their view of the matches. But they left all too soon except for Bulma. At least I was mentally ready for what usually came when we're alone. She sat next to me on the bed, and I opened my arms.

As I hugged her, she slid her fingers up and down the side of my neck. She was talking about the tournament. "Maybe if you were actually faster, you might not have a broken leg." And it begins. She went on how the match went wrong all because of me. Of course, everything is always my fault. I wish she would just shut it for once.

I just kissed her. That usually shuts her up for some time. When we parted, she slapped me. "What was that for?" She started yelling at me and saying stuff that made no sense. Like how I was probably thinking about the nurse. "No. I wasn't!" Slaps again. She called me a liar and a cheat before another slap. Then she left me alone.

With her gone, I just let the tears fall. Why can't I ever make her happy? I'm always doing something wrong. I really am useless. That night I sobbed until I fell asleep. The next day I put on a brave face as everyone came before the match. I tried to give my biggest smile as I encouraged Goku. I also notice that Bulma wasn't here. Probably still mad at me.

Once everyone left, the nurse came with the radio. Thankfully she was gone right away. The moment the door has closed, the pain in my chest returned. I tried not to cry as I set up the radio. As the tournament is about to start, I started feeling angry. I should be there. I should be cheering for my friends.

With that thought, I got off the bed and grabbed the crutches. The nurse and doctors tried to stop me, but nothing was going to get in my way. I was going to see the fight and cheer on Goku.

The match was just breathtaking. Seeing them go at it was even getting my blood rushing. So much that I practically almost forgot about my leg as I cheered. I even was able to catch up with everyone else. But Bulma was still mad at me. She'll cheer up later, like always.

I was slightly disappointed with the outcome, but it was too good of a fight to be sad. Even Bulma's mood got better. Soon we were talking outside and figuring out what to do. That was until I saw Tien.

Regardless of the leg and his rudeness, he was amazing to fight against. "I'm sorry." Uh? I wasn't expecting an apology, but it was nice.

"No hard feelings." I gave his chest a congratulations pound, which he smiled at. Wow. With a smile like that I wouldn't have thought he was such a bad guy. With that, I quickly tried to reach the others.

When he offered to buy us dinner, it was somewhat a surprise. All because he felt terrible. Launch at least took advantage of getting to know Tien. Good for her.

When we got to the restaurant, there were lots of laughs as we joked around. But I couldn't help but notice how Tien seems uncomfortable. I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't stop snickering. His face turning red made it even funnier. He asked what was so funny, and I couldn't hold a laugh any longer as I answered. "You." His face became even redder as we walked to our table.

I tried to pull out a chair, and Bulma automatically took it. "Thank you, Yamcha." She flashed a quick smile before addressing everyone else. I just rolled my eyes and got the next chair over. Without missing a beat, I was already joking around. After ordering, I had to use the restroom.

I just finished washing my hands when I bumped into Tien. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "I want to properly apologize." For some reason, my face felt hot, and I couldn't look at him. I ended up breaking eye contact and fidgeting with my fingers. That was until I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. My face became hotter. "If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, please let me know."

Then he left, and I suddenly felt cold. I wonder why. That was so strange, but I push the feeling away and left the restroom. When I got to the table, I was surprised to find Bulma a little too friendly with the waiter. But I just ignored it and sat down.

…

I can't believe this! He's laughing and being even cuter. The fact he's looking my way as he does has my face on fire. Then when I asked what's so funny, he burst into a fit of laughter and said it was me. What was I doing that got him like that? I have to find out. He has the most amazing smile and laugh.

When we got to the table, the blonde girl still won't leave me alone. I even saw when Yamcha was pulling out a chair, and the blue hair took it. What confused me more was how nobody was saying anything.

After we ordered, Yamcha stated he was going to the restroom. Maybe now I could try again to make a better impression. It took me some time to get away from Launch and in time to catch Yamcha washing his hands. Now, what was I going to say to him?

When he turned, he practically bumped into me. Thankfully he didn't fall back. Here's my chance. "I want to properly apologize." He looked away from me and was bending his fingers together. He's seriously super adorable right now, and I just want to kiss him. But I can't; he has a girlfriend. I place a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a bit. Stop being cute! "If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, please let me know."

I then quickly left. Any longer and I might have done something I would regret. When I got back, I noticed that Bulma was speaking a storm with a waiter. It's probably nothing. The moment I sat down, Launch was all over me. I didn't want to be rude and tell her to leave me alone. At least master Tao taught me to be friendly to females. Even though they can be scary at times.

When Yamcha got back, everyone didn't seem to mind. Before long, Goku rushed out in search of his other friend. Most of the group went along with him and left Yamcha and me alone. He looked sad and even pouted. Damn it! It's my fault he's not able to go with his friends.

After the battle was over, I ended up at Roshi's island with everyone else. From what everyone has said, Chiaotzu could be brought back to life. If so, it would be best I stay. I couldn't imagine a life without my dearest friend, who been through the worst with me.

While Bulma mop over those weird stones, Yamcha was resting on the couch. During this whole event, his leg healed enough to not have a cast. Yet, today he was wearing something very tempting. It showed off his incredible legs and butt really well. Even the shirt he wore looked good on him.

But what confused me was how he went about without a care in the world. Does he not know he makes that outfit work for him. He would sometimes walk to Bulma to let her know to trust Goku would come thru for us.

Eventually, Bulma stopped mopping and was all over Yamcha. I usually left the room and ignored them. They even started to make out on the beach, and it pissed me off. They should get a room. Launch eventually tried to kiss me, but I ran away. What is the deal with these girls?


	3. Training Partners

After everyone was reviled, Tien and Chiaotzu choose to stay and train with us. It was fun to get a new challenge. Most of the time, it was that Tien was my sparring partner. Which wasn't so bad since he was actually fun.

One day we took a break, and Bulma decided now was an excellent chance to recut my hair. While she did, she was telling me about her time in the city. She even talked about what she was doing in college. She's so lucky to even be able to go to a college. I haven't been to school since I was disowned and had to take care of myself. It's also how I met Puar.

At least I'm able to read and write. I even went to libraries since I had nowhere to live. It's where I learned about martial arts, Master Roshi, and so much more. I became a bandit because if no one is going to care for me, I'll do it myself. But I am grateful for my friends.

After the haircut, Bulma wanted to makeout. She always does this. Doing things to make me guilty if I don't do something for her, she got on my lap and wrapped her arms behind my neck. Everything in me screamed to get up and run.

I felt trapped as she leans into me for a kiss. I had to fight down the urge to push her away. I tried desperately to stay calm and place my hands on her hips. I have to remind myself how she likes to be held. Have to relax and just let it happen. After all, this is the only way I'll ever be able to marry. I have to like girls and do all these things.

After we stopped kissing, she slapped me. "What is wrong with you! Why can't you ever do it right! You're so pathetic!" With that, she got off and went inside. I tried hard to not start crying.

I had claimed onto the roof. I needed to get away from everyone. Bulma is right. What is wrong with me? I felt an ache in my chest and intense pressure on my shoulders. I tried my best to not let my pain be heard.

By night time, I was still on the roof, watching the stars. I had long calmed down but wasn't ready to face anyone yet. I soon heard Bulma calling, and fear shot through me. Eventually, everyone was shouting my name. It was Puar who found me, and I begged her to not say anything. "He's not up here either!"

Thankful, everyone gave up and went inside. Or so I thought. A little bit after everyone was inside, Tien found me on the roof. I automatically started to beg for him to leave me alone. Instead, he just sat next to me. We just sat there in silence, and I was grateful. Eventually, I felt a heavy hand rubbing my back, and I looked to Tien. He was looking away. "When you're ready, come inside."

He was about to leave until I grabbed his hand. I didn't understand, but I just… "Can you stay a little longer?" He nodded and sat back down. He even rubbed my back again. After a while, we finally went inside. I was so happy that Bulma was already asleep.

…

While Bulma was giving Yamcha a haircut, I was inside with the others. Everyone was talking while I listen. That was until Launch spoke to me. "So, Tien, do you have a girlfriend?" I spilled my tea as I started coughing.

"What kind of question is that?" She smiled and said it was just a question. She then asked again. I felt my face burning as everyone looked at me.

"Come one boy. You got some game. Don't ya?" I was just speechless. That was until an angry Bulma came inside. "What did the boy do now?" Uh? Why did Roshi automatically think it's Yamcha's fault?

"He can't do anything right. At that, I bet he was thinking about that nurse. Such a pig." What is she talking about? It soon got dark, and everyone went outside to get Yamcha. But they came back empty-handed. "The jerk probably left without telling me again." One look at Puar told me he was still on the island.

Once everyone had gone to sleep, I went outside. One look around the house told me to check the roof. The moment he saw me, he had a look of pure fear. I silently sat next to him. What happened between them? Is there anything I could do to make him feel better?

I timidly rubbed his back in hopes it'll make him feel better. I think it worked because he seemed more relaxed and had a smile. "Mm." Oh, Kami! What was that? My face was on fire, and I quickly looked away. Maybe I should leave him alone now. I didn't get a chance to go when he grabbed my hand. When I looked at him, he was giving me these cute puppy eyes and was pouting. He's super cute. "Stay."

I couldn't resist and sat back down. I even continued to rub his back. It was a nice moment until he finally wanted to go inside. When inside, he seemed happy to see everyone was asleep. He then suddenly pulled me outside again. "Is something the matter?"

He then hugged me. "Thank you, Tien." My face was on fire, and I felt dizzy. I can't believe he's hugging me! Oh gosh! What do I do? Before I could do anything, he had let me go and went back inside. When he did, I felt cold to the touch. I want more chances to hug him.

The next day we all decided to follow Goku's footsteps and travel for the remaining 2 and a half years. For the most part, we choose to travel as a group. Our first few days were uneventful until we stumble upon a village by a volcano. Thank goodness too. We were able to help them, and they gave us a place for the night.

While Krillin and Chiaotzu stood with one family, Yamcha and I was with another. At that, this family gave us directions to a nearby hot spring. "Wanna go take a dip with me?" Not only was he smiling, as he asked, but my face was also on fire. I stupidly nodded, and we went.

I was not ready for this! Seeing Yamcha in nothing but a towel was too much to bear. Yet I tried to seem casual about this whole event. His almost naked form was just heavenly eye candy. I was glad to be in the water, so he couldn't witness the painful erection I was experiencing.

What made things even worse was when he got up, his towel had fallen, and I had a full view of his front. When he realized his towel was missing and then saw me, he quickly went under. His face was beyond red. "St… Stop staring… at me!"

CRAP! I waved my hands in front of me before turning around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." At this moment, I didn't know what was more embarrassing. Seeing Yamcha's dick or him catching me looking. The next day was very awkward between us. It got me thinking that we should go our own way for now.

…

Tien had long gotten into the water while I casually sat at the edge. I was taking my time before going in. This was an exciting turn of events. Who knew helping these people would give me a chance to enjoy a hot spring. Unexpected surprises were pleasant.

I had gotten up when I suddenly felt cold. I looked down and realized my towel had fallen. Oh no! My whole body went in flames when I spotted Tien starring at me. I quickly tried to hide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." So he did see my junk. For how long? Now I couldn't tell if the water was hot or just me.

On the way back, Tien wouldn't even look at me. Was it that bad? Did seeing me made him not want to be my friend anymore? That night I tried not to cry in my sleep. I hope Tien is still my friend.

I can't believe this! He wants to part for the rest of the training! It's all my fault! He wants to leave because of me! I tried my best to not let it show that I was upset. It's all my fault, just like everything else. It's always my fault. I even push away good friends with my stupid mistakes.

As we were saying our farewell, I tried to suppress the urge to beg him to stay. I wanted so badly to say sorry, but I kept it to myself. There was no point. I had already messed everything up. We decided to all meet up at the tournament after the remaining year and a half.

I can't believe I scared my face. Now I'm not that cute anymore, and Bulma is going to be extremely angry with me. Now she'll definitely be the only female who'll want me because no one else will. This truly sucks, but it won't stop me from my training. Maybe as long as I'm strong, it won't matter about my scars.

2 months to go, and I'm getting excited. I get to show the guys how strong I've gotten. Maybe I'll be top 8 again and get past my first match. After all, I worked super hard to not let it go to waste. Perhaps Tien had forgiven me, as well.

…

After we parted, I felt guilty, but it was a must. We were going to eventually separate to continue our training. I just don't like what happened. I didn't even talk to Yamcha. I pretty much avoided him, and it didn't feel right. I hope he could ever forgive me.

The training was hard, mostly as my thoughts were full of him. Not to mention, I had to try not to think of that night while Chiaotzu was close. But the moment I was alone, I couldn't help recall every inch I saw. Thoughts of how he'll feel against me. What would he taste like? Those eyes I wanted to get lost in. Not to mention how it'll be like to kiss him.

When the day was about here, I felt my nerves going crazy. Will he forgive me? Will we still be friends? I looked to the turtle charm and calm down. I'll just have to get a chance to talk to him. I'll clear things, and hopefully, we'll still be friends.

It was great to see everyone again. But a few things worried me. For starters, Yamcha had scars on his face. I hope they'll heal properly and didn't hurt that much. Also, it surprised me how Bulma was practically ignoring him. She was all over Goku, and Yamcha looks sad. So, I started asking him about his training. That got him to smile a bit.

That night we ended up sharing a room, and I started feeling nervous again. We were on our own bed, facing each other. I couldn't look at his face, but I tried not to think about certain things. I needed to apologize to him, but how. "I'm sorry." What!

In my shock and confusion, I looked up at him. He was biting his lip and looked scared. What the hell? "Why are you even sorry?"

Tears started to slide down his face. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "It's all my fault!" I asked what was. "It's my fault you wanted to split. Everything is all my fault." At that moment, I realize my colossal mistake. I should have spoken to him right away.

I quickly went to his side and pulled him into a hug. "You did nothing wrong. It could never be your fault. I should have spoken to you. I'm a huge idiot." I let him go and looked to his face. He asked if I meant it. "Yeah."

He then had a big smile before hugging me. "Thank you." We stood in each other's embrace for some time, and I wish to never let go. But he eventually pushed away and looked sad. I asked what was wrong. "My face is all scared up. I'm not cute anymore."

Was he actually worried about that? Silly boy. I brush a thumb over his scar cheek. "You're still a pretty boy. Just got a touch of badass."

He chuckled before punching my shoulder. "I can't with you." I asked him why, and he started to laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, Tien." He then started to try to push me off his bed. "I appreciate it, bro. But we should get some sleep." Before I got up, I gave him one more hug. And was surprised that he snuggled into me for a moment before trying to get away. When I let him go, and he had a look of panic. Uh? "Sorry!" That was confusing.

I not only fell asleep confused with Yamcha's reaction but also extremely happy. I got to apologize, we hugged, and I also got him to smile and laugh. He even snuggled into me. I think we had a moment, and it felt incredible. Maybe there really is hope yet.


	4. 5 Years Without You

As everyone celebrated the victory inside, I sat behind the house. I was such disbelief. The strongest kid in the world was on his way to getting married. I'm happy for him, but it still makes me sad. He's younger than me, but he's so lucky. It's not fair. I felt wetness trying to make itself known.

I should be beyond happy for Goku, but it still hurt. It hurts so bad. Goku is going to be so happy. Chichi better take good care of him, and he better do the same.

"Yamcha?" Uh? I looked up and saw it was Tien. He then sat next to me. "What's the matter?" Should I tell him? I bet he won't even understand. I gave up the idea and told him to leave me alone. "Yamcha!" He sounded serious, and I quickly looked back at him. He looked mad. Was he angry at me? Oh no! I messed up again.

I was bracing for the scolding, but it never came. Instead, I felt Tien petting my head. I open my eyes again, and he still looked angry. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

He suddenly pulled his hand away and looked confused. I was tempted to pull his hand back but resisted. "Why would I yell at you? You haven't done anything wrong." I couldn't help stare in amazement. This was surreal. "Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Now I was confused. Maybe I should tell him. What harm is there in telling someone? I just hope he won't make fun of me, just like everyone else. "I always wanted to get married." He had a raised eyebrow and said what. "Yeah. I dreamed of setting down and having a happy family. Especially a happier one than where I came from." I looked away and hugged myself. "You probably think I'm pathetic for having such a dream."

"Why would I think that?" I looked at him, and he was smiling. "Everyone has a dream, and if that's yours, I can't say anything." I couldn't help smile and punched his shoulder. "I hope your dream comes true." With that, he left.

That was nearly a month ago before he went off training and I went to the city with Bulma. It hasn't been a year until we had an argument about how I did absolutely nothing. How I was a complete failure as a man. The altercation escalated that not only did she started throwing punches but also kicked me out.

I was in my old bandit hideout, thinking over what I was going to do. My bandit days are long behind me. I had thoughts about what it would be like if I was gone until I looked at my oldest friend. I should find a way to be able to support Puar and myself. So, I went back to West City.

I couldn't believe my luck. Some of the guys I met during my training helped me land my first job in a warehouse. It was an excellent start for me. I was even able to afford an apartment and new clothes. I worked my butt off and even was able to have a list of ready temp jobs.

For a good year of doing temp work, I was even able to have a savings account. Not to mention a few little luxuries, like having a nice book collection and a TV. But pretty soon, Bulma showed up again. With her around it was hard to relax. She wanted to spend all my off days together. Since I have money now, maybe I could finally impress her.

I would try to take her out on all types of dates, but she would always bail on me last minute. It's even worse when I go through a lot of trouble planning or getting something that wasn't easy. But when we do get through a date, we always ended up at my place. This where things get ugly.

She would want to have endless makeout sessions and even walk around my apartment naked. Not to mention the mess she leaves around. Takes me forever to clean up, and she hogs the bathroom when I have to get ready for work. It stresses me out. She also gets angry about my particular problem.

I really don't know what's wrong with me. It already takes me forever to get a boner. But Bulma stressing me out makes it worse. One day I just had it and went to the batting cages in hopes of calming down. But I was never expecting to land a contract.

…

So, Yamcha wants to get married and settled down. Funny enough, that sounds just like him. Wouldn't that be nice? I don't know about the family part, but it would be amazing to wake up to him every day. That's when I began to frown. I doubt he would ever want that with me.

After leaving Roshi's island, I couldn't help noticing I was being followed. Turns out, it was Launch no less. This sure to be trouble. Thankfully she was able to take care of herself, but I wouldn't eat her cooking. For a good reason, too.

When she had blue hair, it was peaceful. She kept to herself while I trained. But at night, it was a different story. Thanks to her, I was able to take warm baths instead of cleaning in the river. But the downside, she would sometimes walk in on me.

At first, she claimed it was an accident. If this wasn't her home, I would argue with that. Then one night, she entered but blonde. This isn't good. I was expecting bullets but got a huge surprise.

She started to get undress. I quickly covered my eyes. "What are you doing!"

"Joining you." I didn't get a chance to react when I felt her enter the tub. Panic shot through me as I felt her body on top of mine. She was even trying to pull my hands away from my face. "Come on. Am I not good enough?"

"What is wrong with you!" I try my best not to hurt her as I left the restroom. I quickly got dressed and left with Chiaotzu. I needed to get as far away from her. That was almost 6 months ago, and I thought I was done with her. How wrong was I.

She apologized, and she promised to not step over my boundaries. I sure hope so. After a long day, I stood outside, watching the stars. Tonight it was tranquil. Well, it was until I heard wolves off in the distance. "Yamcha. I wonder what you're up to."

I couldn't help frown as I thought about him. I wonder when I'll see him once more. We don't even know if there will be another tournament. How will I be able to see him again? Would he even want to see me? Maybe he doesn't.

That thought hurt, and I sat up. I don't want to believe it. We'll meet again, and he'll be happy to see me. Maybe when that day comes, I could tell him. Even if he rejects me, I just hope we'll still be friends.

It's been 2 and a half years since that night. I just came in from training, and Launch was watching TV. I was about to pass her until something caught my attention. "… rookie Yamcha is rising to the top with how he been saving the Titans in his first year."

I can't believe it. Yamcha is on tv, and he's playing baseball. Glad to see he's doing good. Plus, he's as hot as I remember. But that uniform sure adds to it. After watching the game with Launch, I slept outside. I wanted to be alone in my thoughts.

Yamcha still had long hair. The uniform he wore really suits him. Seeing him triggered a few memories of what I know lies underneath. He's the perfect eye candy. Not to mention that perfect sneak peek of what he has. That thought alone was getting me hard.

Times like these, I'm glad to be alone. It's the only time I can be diluted in the fantasy of the what if's. What if Yamcha was here, and he returned my feelings? I put a hand in my pants and began to stroke myself. What if it was Yamcha stroking me? What if I was sucking him?

I stuffed two fingers in my mouth to muffle the moans that wanted to escape. What if I was sucking him? I almost came at that thought. To hear Yamcha's sound of pleasure as I fucked him. At that, I couldn't control my release. "Damn it!" I need to have better control.

…

After getting that contract, it has been nothing but up-hill for me. Well, sort of. Me and Bulma were still having our ups and downs. But at least baseball filled my time nicely and put food on the table, even more with sponsorships.

I was just done changing when a few teammates wanted to chat. I asked them what was up. "You have a girlfriend and like girls, right?"

"Right. What's your point?" They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"It's really none of our business, and we completely understand." Victor cleared his throat. "We have noticed that you sometimes behave 'interesting'." I asked what he meant. "Is there a good reason why you wait till everyone leaves to use the locker showers?"

I felt my face heating up, and I nervously fidget with my fingers. I felt sweat starting to build and slide down my back. "Is it that noticeable?" Everyone nodded their heads. What could I possibly say to these guys? They all seem to be waiting for an answer. "Can't a guy have a moment to himself?"

They didn't seem to believe me. Everyone, but Victor, left. "Look, bro. When you're ready, you can tell us. We wouldn't think anything different of you. We're like a family here, and honesty is important. But if you're not ready, just take your time." He was starting to walk away until he looked over his shoulder at me. "By the way, my husband says you're cute. And thanks for the ramen recipe. We really loved it." What just happened?

After that, everything went back to normal, but it did get me wondering. What were the guys trying to say? What did they mean by "interesting"? a few months later Bulma came to visit during practice. There she was meeting the team.

The moment she hugged me, I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Which means trouble was going to happen. Not an hour later she was flirting with one of the shortstops. Victor asked if I was going to do anything. I looked at him before turning my attention back at Bulma's direction. "Are you crazy?" He asked what I meant. I felt a heavyweight on my shoulders as I spoke my next words. "I prefer to keep my relationship issues private."

The rest of the day was practice and Bulma flirting with almost the whole team. I try to focus and get pointers from the coach and Victor, our co-coach. Afterward, it was a struggle to get Bulma to leave with me. Especially with her fighting me the whole time.

I drove her to her home because no way is she sleeping over again. The moment I got her to her room, the yelling began. "Why can't you ever be a man! Why won't you fuck me! Am I not fuckable! You should be having your way with me since I'm your fucking girlfriend!" She then came close to me and brought my face down for a kiss. "Come on, Yamcha! We've been together like forever. Don't you love me?" She then slapped me. "You're seeing someone else!" I tried to speak, but she punched my gut before taking a swing for my face. "JUST LEAVE!"

That fight was over a year ago, and I'm still waiting for Bulma to call. Sometimes it takes a year or two before she apologizes and asks to get back together. During those off times, I try to focus on myself.

I was getting ready to step up to the plate when a fight broke out. This was the second-best part of playing baseball. These little fights always brought me a little TOO excited. So much that I practically skipped into the mix.

After the game, I was surprised to see Bulma AND Krillin. I was super happy to see one of my martial arts buddies again. I was even hoping Tien and Chiaotzu were here too. Sadly they weren't, but after Bulma filled me in on the news, my excitement came back. "Just let me speak to coach."

After telling the coach I was taking a break for some time, I excitedly joined my friends. I was practically jumping in my skin as Bulma flew us to find Tien. My excitement didn't even go down when Bulma questioned why I never got this excited when it came to her.

She really can't blame me. Doing part-time training wasn't fun these past 5 years. I have been craving a challenge. Even thought about seeking Tien to be my training partner again. Tien. For some reason thinking about him made me nervous. I hope I look ok. Don't want to seem that I slacked off.


	5. Looking At The Stars

It took a month to finally get rid of Launch. At that, it wasn't easy either. I was currently taking a break when I heard a personal jet coming. Panic was starting to set in. I just really hope it wasn't her. To my great surprise, it was Bulma, Krillin, and … "Hey, dude! What's up?" Yamcha!

On the way to Korin's tower, Krillin and Yamcha were filling Chiaotzu and me on what had recently happened. It was horrible to hear what happened to Goku. Yet it was exciting to start a new form of training. To top it off, I'll be fighting alongside my friends. Especially get to spend some time with Yamcha again.

We all tried to catch up on what happened in the past 5 years for the rest of the trip. As we talked, I thought about my plans to confess. But as I thought about the current situation, maybe it'll be best to wait a bit longer. There's was too much at stake, and I wouldn't want things to be awkward between us. When this is over, I'll tell Yamcha. I have been holding it for this long, so there's no point in rushing things.

…

It's been a month, and all this training got me feeling like myself again. I almost forgot how good it felt to truly push my body to its limited. Yet tonight, I couldn't sleep and choose to sit at the edge of the lookout. "The stars are lovely up here." It slightly surprises me to hear Tien, but I didn't react. He soon sat next to me. "Something on your mind?"

I looked at him before moving closer. Our legs were practically touching as I looked back at the sky. "The city doesn't have stars like this, and I missed them. When I was a kid, I learned about constellations." I then tried to point out a group of stars. "That one is Lupus. It's the wolf and my absolute favorite."

"Oh, really? That's something new." I looked at him, and he was smiling. "Didn't take you for someone to like stargazing." We both chuckled. We soon ended up talking about stars until we finally went to bed.

Over the next few weeks, we all worked our asses off, and it showed. After a long day of training, I choose to look at the stars again. And just like last time, Tien was with me. Somehow it made looking at the sky even more enjoyable. It was silent between us, but it sure didn't feel lonely.

Now that I think about it, when was the last time I didn't feel alone. I had Puar, but it never felt enough. With Bulma, I felt utterly isolated, not only with her but everything else around me. But at this moment, I felt a comfortable peace. I like this feeling. But I did wonder why it was with Tien of all people. "Is something wrong?" And just like that, the moment was gone. Or was it?

"I was just wondering about a whole bunch of stuff." He asked what kind of stuff. "Past, my relationship with Bulma, all types of things." Before I knew it, I was telling Tien about my whole life and even about Bulma.

…

I couldn't believe what was happening. We were so close and had our legs touching. We're we sharing a moment? I wanted to hug him, but I don't want to ruin anything. I learned that Yamcha also likes looking at the stars, and it got me so happy.

Another night with Yamcha stargazing. But I did notice he had a sad look to him after some time. When I asked what was wrong, he looked annoyed for a moment. Then he looked sad again. "I was just wondering about a whole bunch of stuff."

He soon went on telling me everything he's been through. Being kicked out and disowned at the age of 10. Had to resort to becoming a bandit to get by. Meeting Puar, sneaking into libraries, and stealing from schools to teach himself. He even told me about how he's terrified of females, and so that's why he wanted the dragon balls. He struggled so much and just wants to be happy.

Soon he started talking about his relationship with Bulma and how he felt so trapped. Like how she makes him feel so inferior. Or how she would scream and beat him every time she's mad. Not to mention how she's always blaming him for every little thing. Even things he has no control over. Or how hard he tries not to hit her back because he knows they'll be a huge backlash. Not to mention having to deal with her when she's drunk. By now, he was starting to tear up. "I don't know what to do. Like she's the only girl I feel remotely comfortable around, but I'm so scared." He started to get up and looked ready to just make a break for it. But I quickly pulled him back down and into my embrace. Without missing a breath, I heard and felt him let out this most painful heart crunchy wail.

I felt this sudden burst of rage and desire to protect Yamcha from ever getting hurt. I held for as long as I could and just didn't want to let go, even when he had stopped sobbing. He's been through so much and deserves all the happiness in the world. When he truly calm down, I felt him snuggling into me. I then heard some muffles and pulled away just a bit. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see a faint smile. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." We stood hugging for a good while before heading off to bed. The moment I was alone, I had to fight back so many mixed thoughts. Like how enraged I was, Yamcha went through so much, and no one congratulated him on his efforts. Or how I wish I could just tell him to leave Bulma. I don't know if I should butt myself in his relationships, but he deserves better than that. I don't even think I'm good enough for him either. Yet I sure wish I could try to prove myself. If being his friend helps, I will do everything I can to make sure he sees his worth. Even if he never returns my feelings.

That then brought up the thought of how good it felt to hug Yamcha for so long. I sure wish I could hug him more and just keep him all to myself. Protect him and make him happy. Not to mention how I want to encourage and make him stop doubting himself. If Bulma doesn't see how great Yamcha is, then it's her loss.

Ever since that night, we would always watch the stars together. When we do, we sometimes hug, or I'll be the one doing the hugging. We would talk endlessly about things and get excited about finding something new about each other. Sometimes, he would go off to speak with his baseball coach on off days, and I would feel lonely without him. Yet, when he comes back, I help him trained harder to catch up. It also just feels good to spend any amount of time with him, no matter what we're doing.

Tonight was no different, but I was surprised by his sudden request. "When this is over, any chance you would like to visit my place?" I had to think for a moment before answering him. A chance to visit where Yamcha lives? At that, outside of training. Almost like a normal friend thing or something. I tried really hard to control my excitement when I answered him. He then had a huge smile. "Great! I could show you my condo. The one that Bulma has no idea about."

I was confused by why he chooses to have two homes. "Why did you move out again? And why you haven't sold your old apartment?"

He shook his head but still held his smile. "After our last fight, I had to move. I was scared she'll be mad enough and find a way to take everything I worked so hard for." He then frowns before hugging me again. "I must sound pathetic that I practically ran away."

He's doing it again. I let out a short sigh as I started to rub his back. "It's okay. You had a good reason to do so."

…

This felt nice. Talking with Tien and sharing moments with him. It even had me trying to figuring things about myself. Not to mention the part of me I been repressing was trying to let itself known. But I was still so scared. It's my secret—the reason I was disowned and kicked out.

I had to fight back these thoughts and feelings. But Tien sure wasn't making it easy. I need to focus on the upcoming fight. But I wouldn't mind cuddling with Tien either. Today we were taking a break, and I made an excuse to go talk with my coach. I flew home and made a quick call to Victor. As much as I trust Tien, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I also wanted an outside person's opinion on my unnerving situation. What was I going to do? At least I know Victor enough, and we even share a certain similarity.

I was somewhat shocked that Vic and his husband would even invite me over for brunch. As we ate, I told them about the real reason I took a break from the team. "Don't sweat it. Do what you gotta do and join the team at any time. After all, you'll always have a spot on the Titans." We all chuckled at that. Soon it led to me telling him about the reason I was disowned. "That's rough, man, but don't let it get you down. Heck, not even my parents talk to me after coming out. But that shouldn't matter."

"How so?"

His husband happened to kiss his forehead before collecting the dirty dishes. "Family isn't the one you were born into, but the one you create. From what you've told me, your friends sound more like family than the biological assholes that made you." We both started laughing at that.

"Thanks for brunch and the great advice, but I best be off."

He patted my shoulder as he escorted me to the door. "Anytime, bro. My door is always open if you need anything." With that, I was off to the lookout.

Even though that talk cheered me up but it also got me thinking. I thought about how sometimes these emotions were tough to keep under control. Which always led me to push people away. Like the times I would send Puar away and avoid Bulma at all cost. When my urges and desires were hard to suppress. At that, spending time with Tien sure didn't help my case either.

But who could blame him? Being embraced by his strong arms is nice. Or how naturally comfortable it is to be around him. Not to mention how he treats me. Also making me feel things I don't want to acknowledge. Would it be too much to just ask to have a reason to hate that jerk? Like a really good reason.

Or could I stick at hiding my dirty little secret? Even though my teammates had figured that something was up. But it did feel good to tell Victor, and he promised no one else will ever know. This is another reason why I have to focus heavily on my training and baseball career. Got to put that energy to good use.

Tonight, as Tien and I watched the stars, I had a sudden thought. What would it be like spending time with him but leave out the training? Would it be the same? I really hope so. "When this is over, would you like to visit my place?"

When he said yes, it was hard to hold my excitement. It ended up with me snuggling closer to him. I was so happy, but I had to resist the urge to kiss him. Maybe one day I'll tell him how I kind of like him. But I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Or have others know the truth. I suddenly became sad. Probably I'll never be able to tell him. "You keep frowning I'm going to punch you." He just had to say something to piss me off. We were soon sparring until we decided to finally go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait for more work. Family stuff and personal issues had come up and suffered from creator block. But I'm slowly coming back and will be updating slowly. Hugs and thank you all for reading my works.  
> ...  
> Plus: This might go as long as Marriage (127 chapters) or longer. Maybe just full-on from DB to Z, S, and GT. I don't know yet. Also, Therapy Session is ending soon.


End file.
